1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new class of anthracycline glycosides having antitumor activity, methods for their preparation, pharmaceutical compositions containing them and the use thereof in treating certain mammalian tumors. The invention also relates to the aglycones of the novel glycosides and certain novel intermediates.
2. Prior Art
The new anthracyclines of the invention are related to the known antitumor glycosides daunorubicin and doxorubicin, both of which are amply described in the literature and both of which are at present being clinically used in treating certain tumors.